John, I Love You
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: Karkat realizes that he loves John, but can't find him. Where the hell could he be?


As you walk down the corridor you scream out his name, "JOHN! JOHN," over and over. Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you're stuck on a meteor with a crazy clown, a rainbow drinker, the biggest douche of time, a blind girl, a grimdark seer of light, and the guy that you're flushed for. That guy would be John Egbert, the bucktoothed wonder, and right now you're trying to find him to tell him that you love him. The only problem is that everyone seems to have fucking disappeared of of the face of the meteor. It's not even that fucking big, and yet you wander through corridor after fucking corridor, and still you see not a single fucking person. You start to scream all their names, "GAMZEE! KANAYA! TEREZI! ROSE! DAVE! JOHN! ONE OF YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME," and still not a sound, not even the simple shuffle or movement of clothing, except yours.

Ahead of you is a dead end with a bright light coming out of a doorway to the right. You walk over to it skittishly, unsure of what might be in this last room. Poking your head around the corner you see…..fuck, the remainder of your friends, not including the psychotic clown, are scattered around the room, bleeding from various places on their bodies. Dave's neck had clotted, but only to late, because as you checked for a pulse, you couldn't find ont. "FUCK," you whisper and crawl over to Terezi, the girl that you used to love, and see a wound in her food processor. Red tears are starting to flow out of your eyes, leaving stains on your cheeks, as you slip your arms under her body. She coughs up blood and whispers into your chest, "K4rK4T…," and that was the last word that came from her before she breathed her last breath.

Small sobs escape from your mouth and you scoot over to where Rose and Kanaya are holding hands, side by side. Kanaya's head had been ripped off of her bodie and Rose had placed both of her wands in her neck, killing herself so that she could be with her matesprite. But the one person you were looking for, the one you had to tell about your love for him, was sitting in the corner, holding his side, groaning from the pain you could tell he was in. You ran over to him and hugged him crying even more. "Karkat…. Please, it hurts," John's voice was such a low whisper that you almost couldn't hear it. "IT'S GONNA BE OKAY, WE'RE ALL GONNA BE OKAY. I'M GONNA GO GET YOU BANDAGED UP, AND IT'S ALL GONNA BE OKAY," you say as you get ready to pick him up, but then his eyes go wide and he says, "Behind yo-," but before he could finish what he was saying, you got hit in the head with something hard and heavy, moving with a lot of force.

You fell onto your side, clutching the part of your head that had just been slammed with, what you could now tell was a juggling club. Gamzee's juggling club. Your eyes widened as you crawled over to John so that you could protect him from the deranged clown. "GAMZEE! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" You screamed at him, but all it did was make his maniacal grin grow even bigger on his blood splattered face. John laid a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look at him. He gave a small smile as his eyes started to close shut. Turning around fully, you hold him in your arms and begin to cry over his body, his life slowly fading. "John, please, you can't die. Please, I love you, Gog damnit! Please," you say, not even having enough energy to raise your voice even the slightest. "I love you too, Karkat," and then he was dead. The smiling, happy, funny, cute, bucktoothed boy that you had fallen in love with was just laying dead in your arms. His eyes had closed and he looked almost peaceful, but the smile was gone. You started to sob loudly, your cries echoing through the entire meteor, ringing in your ears.

Gamzee started to stalk towards you, but you didn't move because everyone was now dead, except for you and Gamzee, and the boy that you loved, the one who said that he loved you as well, died in your arms before you could even try to save him. You look up at Gamzee, tears still streaming down your face, and ask him, "why Gamzee? why the fuck did you kill them?" You gently slip your arms under John's lifeless body and stand up, keeping your head down so that you don't have to look into Gamzee's deranged eyes, and start to walk out of the room. "Where the fuck do you think you're going, WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING GOING?" You stop at the door and turn around. You look at Gamzee with eyes filled with sorrow and pain, despair and a broken soul, and say "I'm going to go put John in a better looking room. A room that he deserves, that isn't filled with his dead friends, one that doesn't have a deranged fucking clown in it!" With that, you leave and walk down the hallways that you had run up and down, not moments before, and look for John's respite block. It takes you a bit, but finally you find it and you take in a deep breath before you open the door and walk in. In the middle of the room, there's a large bed, big enough for two. As you lay John down, you start to sob louder, realizing what will happen.

You don't know why you're so sad. When Gamzee comes to find you, and he kills you, you'll be with John in the dream bubbles. But at the same time, you're afraid. You're afraid to die, and what will happen, if you don't go to the dream bubbles. You get on the empty side of the bed and turn to face John. His face is peaceful now, he could almost be sleeping. Just before you fall asleep, after hours of waiting, you hear the door slam open and see the hulking figure of Gamzee move closer to you. You close your eyes before the pain comes to you. It's so quick that you don't even feel a change, until you open your eyes and see John crouching in front of you, frowning a bit, but smiling as your eyes locked with his. "John?"

"Who else numbnuts?" John says and wraps you in a hug. You cry, but aren't sad, you're happy because now you can be with John, and no one can take John away from you now.


End file.
